Pink
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: Just what is Raven up when she leaves the tower late at night? One-shot. COMPLETE


I have not seen the new Teen Titans Go cartoon. Given what my cousin (raven lynn morrigan) says about it I really don't want to. I like the 2000s cartoons just the way they were and would like very much not to spoil their memory with off the wall pint sized comedy pretenders. It did however spark a story idea when my cousin told me that in the new cartoons Raven's room is pink. That made me think of the Aerosmith song Pink which then got stuck in my head. With that said this has nothing to do with with the new Teen Titans Go cartoons. This is the same version of the Titans that I have always written about and its set sometime after the movie took place. I had a pink bookcover with the communicator logo but I had my cousin make a brighter colored one just for this story, I think you will understand why when you read it.

* * *

**Pink**

"Raven?" Robin attempts to stifle a yawn. "Where are you going at this hour?"

Raven pulls her cloak tight around her as she glances over her shoulder at a very haggard looking Robin who stands in the hallway with a cup of coffee. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'm sure I already know the answer to that. You should get some sleep."

"No time for sleep. I'm working a Slade lead. He has been way too quiet lately. He must be up to something big and I intend to find out what and put a stop to it."

She narrows her eyes slightly at Robin's response. "Please do us all a favor and don't start this obsessive behavior again. Remember what happened the last time."

"I don't intend to make anymore super suits that fall into the wrong hands."

"Not the time I was talking about, but it is a good example of what can go wrong too."

"What were you talking about then?"

"The time you nearly got yourself killed when those chemicals got into your system. Let it go and go to bed."

Robin watches as Raven heads toward the door. "You didn't say where you were going."

"Out. Some of us have a social life. Don't wait up."

He watches Raven unwrap a piece of the Super Twinkle Donkey Gum she ended up as a mascot for on their recent trip to Japan and walks away. "Social life...at this hour?" Something about the dark bird, who always avoids everyone, having a social life sounds very odd to him. He starts to turn around and head back to the crime lab but he stops watching Raven retreating down the hall. He downs the rest of the coffee in his cup and heads out to find out what she is up to.

*~`'´~*

Raven deep in the heart of a shady side of the city slips into a deserted alley and uses her powers to send her cloak back to the tower before she steps out in very different clothing and a wig to the attire she is normally seen in.

Robin stops on a roof looking down as she enters an alley. He has no idea what Raven could possibly be doing in this part of town. As he glances around it reminds him of the shady area in Japan in which he ran from the authorities after being wrongly accused of murder. When he looks down there is no sign of Raven anywhere and the only one on the streets now is a girl wearing a big hot pink wig and tight pink lacy corset and matching lace skirt over a thong that looks like it belongs on someone in a bedroom rather than out a street. He watches her for a moment as she strides gracefully along in what seem like impossibly high spike heeled pumps. The moonlight sparkles blindingly on her jeweled angel wing earrings and matching cuff bracelet and ring. Once the girl is out of sight he jumps down from the building and grabs onto a poll the swings around before landing at the mouth of an alley. He takes a flashlight from his utility belt and searches the length of the alley but there is no sign of Raven or where she might have gone to. Did she know he was following her and used her powers to give him the slip he wonders? He takes out his communicator and uses it to track the signal from hers. He keeps to the shadows so she doesn't spot him. Robin watches as the signal stops around the corner. He peers around the building to find the girl he saw after Raven went into the alley step enter a doorway. He looks down at the tracking signal to see that Raven is on the move again and apparently inside the building that girl just went into.

*~`'´~*

Inside the building Raven makes her way among all the people who stop to look at her.

One guy stops her grabbing hold of her arm. "You look good enough to eat Angel. What do you say we ditch this place and-"

"-She didn't come here for you."

The guy looks up at the source of the voice. "Mr. Wilson." The guy pales and lets go of the girl. "I didn't know you were here tonight."

"I'm always here when my little Angel shows up." He takes Raven's hand. "Come. It has been a long time and we have much lost time to make up for."

Raven looks up at the imposing figure with a snow white hair and beard. His handsome face is marred only by a scar that runs beneath the eye patch covering his right eye. She pulls back her hair as he places a pink leather collar around her neck on which a set of jeweled angel wings dangle. "Yes Master."

*~`'´~*

Robin looks around as he enters the building. Several look his way, but most of the people who look as if they stepped off the set of a video for a heavy metal band, pay him no mind. He scans the room but there is no sign of Raven. He makes his way into the hall stopping in his tracks as he glances into an open room. His first instinct is that someone needs help. He is about to remove a birdarang from his utility belt but he stops as he realizes that the person chained up is begging for more rather than begging for mercy. He quickly moves along throwing only glances into the open rooms as he searches for Raven. Robin wonders what could have possibly possessed her to come to a place like this. He quickly climbs a set of stairs and pauses at a room watching the girl he saw on the street, who now sports a collar around her neck in which more jeweled angel wings dangle from, being chained up between two columns with her arms splayed out by a white haired man wearing an eye patch. Part of him wonders whether Raven is the one dishing out the pain or taking it as he moves on. As he looks down the hall in a larger room where a few people are gathered. Robin hurries into it when he is sure he spots Raven's blue cloak. He stops dumbfounded in the doorway when he sees not only her but who from behind appears to be Starfire as well. As they turn when he is pointed out to them he quickly realizes that they are neither Raven nor Starfire. The person dressed as Starfire looks very much like a male in drag. Before he can say anything or turn to leave the room the pair dressed as Raven and Starfire exchange a glance and then approach him.

"We've been waiting for someone like you all night."

He looks up at the guy dressed as Starfire. "I think you've got the wrong idea...I-"

"-don't worry. We don't bite...too hard."

Robin panics as the girl and guy take him by the arms drag him into an empty room and close the door locking it behind them.

*~`'´~*

Its nearing sunrise as Raven enters the tower. She stops looking up as Robin staggers down the hall in front of her. She holds her cloak close around her as she calls out to him. "Don't tell me you were out all night chasing Slade leads."

Robin stops glancing back at Raven. "I don't want to talk about where I've been or what happened."

Raven glances at Robin as she passes him in the hall and shrugs before heading up to her room. "You don't look so good, Robin. You need to stop pulling these all nighters and get some sleep."

Robin looks over at her for a moment wondering if he's still in shock from his night at the mercy of the titan girl look-a-likes he ran into and isn't thinking straight or if she really has grown several inches. He shakes his head before going to the bathroom and climbing into the shower.

* * *

I would like to say I feel sorry for Robin, but I don't. My kind of comedy is him having no idea it was Raven he followed into that building, or that it was Slade she was with, and the one he found that looked like Raven at first glance wasn't at all who he was looking for. This is a very watered down version of what I wanted to write. Things are suggested but not lingered on or described in detail.


End file.
